Kyogi no Sonzai- The Soulless Sword
by violetrisen
Summary: Violet is a normal teenager, living with her friends. Then, her home was attacked by a monster, which killed her friends before being slain by a Soul Reaper. This stranger gives her power at the price of her life, but perhaps her new found power is a curse. Violet becomes a Soul Reaper, one hidden by her savior for his own use. That savior is named Sosuke Aizen.
1. Chapter 1- The Dead Sword

Kyogi no Sonzai

the Soulless Sword

A Bleach Fanfiction

Chapter One

Violet Risen looked out her window.

"There's that noise again...," It was like a roar. Something louder than the city traffic, louder than the vents under her bed.

Sighing, she smoothed her nightgown, letting the pink cotton flatten against her stomach and flow over her admitting oversized bust. Her room was bare, sparse of girl-y things. Her twin bed sat beneath the eastern window, while a dressed topped with a mirror sat beside the northern window. The floor was made of bamboo, and a naked light bulb light the room.

Violet jumped as a loud crash shook her building. Once more, there was that roar, louder now, so loud it deafened her ears.

Her wall that was nearest to the staircase exploded inwards, throwing shards of wood, drywall and metal towards the opposite wall. Cowering in her bed, Violet stared as a monster loomed through the hole.

Four giant arms reached through the wall, pulling a large, white, armored body forward. The head was stretched, a large, deformed, white mask. The jaw opened and it roared once more, staring at her.

The beast reared back, letting out another monstrous roar as it prepared to lunge at Violet as she cowered on her bed.

At that moment, time stopped, or at the very least moved so slow that every split-second lasted an age.

As the monster reared, there was a wind blowing through the open window. Violet saw a black butterfly float into the room through it, followed by a tall man with messy brown hair. The man held a sword loosely in his hand. He gave her a sideways glance through his rectangular glasses. Serenely, like something not of this world, he swung his sword, severing two of the beasts arms.

The creature fell backwards, retreating downstairs. The man followed at a leisurely pace. Stunned for a few moments, Violet hurried after them.

In the living room downstairs everything was destroyed. But blood's scent stung her nose. She could see the broken, cut up bodies of her friends. Violet sank to her knees, letting out a silent scream, tears streaking her face.

The man stood over the monster's corpse. His sword went through it's chest, nailing it to the floor. He watched in silence as it turned to dust.

"They... They are all..." Violet said hoarsely.

"Dead? Yes, they are. The monster, a Hollow, killed them. And I in turned killed it. But I can give you power to stop the monsters from ever hurting your friends again. Forever."

"Pl-please, give it to me?!" Violet hoped that power would make her strong enough to punish the monsters, these 'Hollows.' She was beyond fear. She now sought vengeance.

The man pointed his sword at her chest. "By running my Zanpakuto, my sword, through you, I can pour my power into your body. However, my spiritual power could kill you," Violet nodded. "Brace yourself."

"What... Who are you?"

"A Soul Reaper," the man pierced her chest with his sword. She could feel pour flow into her body. "My name is..." Suddenly, the power was too hot, then her body felt cold and limp. Violet watched in horror, looking up at the man as her vision went dark. The last thing she ever heard with her living ears was, "Sosuke Aizen."


	2. Chapter 2- The Empty Sword

Kyogi no Sonzai

the Soulless Sword

A Bleach Fanfiction

Chapter Two

Very good, Violet thought, Gin-sama has returned.

Violet was sitting on a chair, looking out into the forest. It had been several weeks since the incident that killed her, but she held no grudge on Aizen-sama or his followers, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen. Having been taken to a world known as the Soul Society, Aizen-sama had taught her everything she needed to know. She was told how the people of the Seireitei live in luxery and are mostly Soul Reapers of varying class. She was currently in the Rukongai, where peasants lived. She was outside the districts, hidden away from Soul Society's currupt government. Aizen told her how the Soul King refused to aid the citizens of his kingdom, letting the Central 46 do as the please. Gin, Aizen and Tōsen worked under the Central 46, Captains of entire military Division. They told her they wished to free the poor and overthrow the currupt King, but first they needed power. That is why she is hidden away.

"Hello, Gin. I've made progress with my sword; I am able to picture my inner world much clearer than yesterday. But still, it is empty of life. I cannot find this spirit you told me about."

"Progress is progress, Violet. Can you do any Kidō?" Gin's pernament smile no longer intimidated Violet, but she actually found it to be comfortable, unlike the grimness of Tōsen.

As practiced, Violet created a small ball of light between her hands. She held it over her sword she had laid across her thighs. The sheath was supposed to strap behind her hip, though the covering only went halfway down the sword. The thin blade was as long as one of Violet's arms, but otherwise looked like a standard katana. Violet let the ball float into the air before letting it disappate.

"It'd be helpful if I wasn't alone all the time, but I understand that you three need to keep up appearances. However, what if my sword never shows it's spirit to me?"

Gin's smile widened. "It will, child. But you are not alone. There are others here."

"I am either far beyond them, or too far behind for us working together to be useful. The only one who shows promise as a workable partner is that Ulquiorra." Violet sighed, thinking about the emotionless, smart man. She still found his ability to move between different worlds intriging, and wondered if all Soul Reapers had the skill.

Gin had thought of the lie. He told the Espada to be Soul Reapers. As Violet only spoke to Staark and Ulquiorra, it was an easy lie to maintain. Gin felt he could trust Violet, since she only seemed to be getting stronger and more clever since she left the living world. She even picked up on his dislike of Aizen, something even Aizen hadn't.

As if they could sense Gin' and Violet's thoughts, a Garganta ripped open in the room behind Violet. Staark and Ulquiorra both stepped through.

Staark looked at Violet, then to Gin. "Aizen wants us to return to Las Noches. He believes he can awaken Violet's Zanpakuto with the Hogyoku." With a lazy grin, he held his hand out to the sitting woman, bringing her inside the portal.


	3. Chapter 3- The Gathered Swords

_Authors Note: _**I do not own _Bleach._ All rights belong to Tite Kibo and Viz Media.**

Also... Feel free to review. _Anything_ is great. Even if you just want to say how much you hate my story.

**_000_**

Chapter 3

"Violet, I have had a breakthrough. I used a tiny bit of the Hogyoku to enhance Ulquiorra's World Viewing Eye. I had expected a slight enhancement, but the results were beyond my expectations. His power progressed so much he can peer into other realities. At first, I could not believe it, but we have affirmed it now." Aizen sat on a high throne, with six smaller chairs on either side. Gin sat on his left, Kaname on his right. What Violet thought to be the Soul Reapers with even numbers sat on the left, from 10 being the farthest away and 2 being the closest to Gin, and the same with the odds for Kaname. Each of the Soul Reapers besides the ones in the middle had some weird mask fragment and a hole somewhere on their body.

"That is very impressive news, Aizen-sama." Violet kneeled in front of Aizen's throne. Her own throne was directly behind his, facing the opposite way. Before coming here, she had changed into an outfit that was the color-inverse of Gin's Captain outfit he wore in Soul Society.

"Yes, but not as impressive as what Ulquiorra stumbled upon. He viewed a reality much like our own. There, they had Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and everything ours does. Even a group like our own. It was led by an Aizen like myself, alongside Gin and Kaname. However, they failed. A human by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki, who does not exist in our reality, defeated them. But, from studying this other Aizen and his team, I have made several notifications. Firstly, their Aizen is much crueler and cold hearted than I am. Also, his team is distinctly different. Where we have Nelliel, they have a woman by the name of Tier Harribel. It seems that Nnoita's counterpart, a man by the name Nnoitra, attempted to kill Nelliel, so she was replaced by the other Aizen."

At this point, the number 5 Soul Reaper, a fairly attractive, if short, woman stood, facing Aizen. "A man?! Why is my counterpart an opposite gender? No wonder that fake Aizen lost; how could a foolish male replace me?"

Ulquiorra pulled Nniota back into her seat, having used his sonido to appear beside her. He held her in her seat and said, "I have seen him, and he is your opposite. He is taller, but weaker. However, his sexism is almost equal to your feminism." Before she could respond, Ulquiorra was back in his seat.

Aizen cleared his throat. "Also, they had a strange creature known as Yammy as their Ten. However, as of yet, I do not know how else that person corresponds to dear Serras. Their features and abilities are vastly different."

Violet looked to the far right, watching a figure in its seat, completely covered in a heavy, thick, black cape with a deep hood that prevented its face from being seen. The only flesh she had ever seen from Serras was a skeleton hand once.

Aizen continued, "Most importantly, the other reality's Aizen fused himself with the Hogyoku, something I had yet to think of. Though it granted him immortality, he was still defeated. So, it sparked an idea. What if I were to use this object to create and perfect a weapon, a living tool?"

Finally, Violet stood. "Use my body. I would gladly let you use my body to create the ultimate weapon to further your goals. But first, we must awaken my sword..."


	4. Chapter 4- The False Sword

_**Authors Note: I do not own Bleach. All rights belong to Tite Kibo and Viz Media.**_

_**Also... Feel free to review. Anything is great. Even if you just want to say how much you hate my story. **_

_**A thousand pardons for how late this short chapter is!**_

_**000**_

_**Chapter 4**_

__Aizen nodded. "Exactly what I wanted to hear. My theory is by using the Hogyoku's power, we can forcibly awaken the spirit within your Zanpakutō. However, it won't automatically align itself with you. It may challenge you to some kind of fight."

Violet nodded, looking at Aizen and the 12 Soul Reapers beside him. "Let us begin at once, Aizen-sama, so that your dream make come to pass all the sooner."

Aizen nodded, standing from his seat. He walked to the center of the room, placing is hand over a circular tile that rose up, revealing a hidden pedestals. Inside a hollowed out portion, sat a crystal unlike any Violet has seen. Aizen took the crystal and held it out. "Give me your sword, Violet." When she did, a sliver of the Hogyoku broke off, sliding into the sword, melding with it.

Violet suddenly collapsed.

Time in the throne room stood still. Violet was in her inner world. Only now, the grassy expanse was devoid of light. Every so often, a bright white fire burst into existence, but quickly died. They appeared randomly, sometimes too far to see, other times so close Violet felt her skin dry.

"Why did you wake me...?" A voice rang from behind her. The voice seemed empty, like a voice said inside a cave that causes it to echo back on itself.

Violet turned around. Behind her stood a man dressed entirely in white. Over his body was stern white armor, more sculpted to appear as an actual body than protection. In his left hand, he carried a long blade that split into two close together tips. "Are you my sword?"

"My name is... Kyogi. It means... False, untrue." The man had a very lethargic feel to him, Violet determined. She asked him how she could attain his power. "You must... Find me."

"Find you? You're right there!" But, as these words left her lips, he vanished. Suddenly the dark world was alight with fire and from the flames came hundreds of Kyogi. Violet stared at them. "This may take a while..."


End file.
